


699

by KnifeStone



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NC17, PWP, 拘束服play, 非常ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeStone/pseuds/KnifeStone
Summary: 拘束服play。我猜并不是你们想的那样。





	699

“你是他们的英雄，他们却这么对你。”  
鼬与他凑得极近，说话的时候就像要亲吻他的嘴角。这话听着冷淡极了，佐助想，原来他哥也有如此混蛋的一面。不对，他一直挺混蛋的。这么想着，他在黑暗中努力找准鼬的方向，试图咬到那可恶的嘴唇。他失败了，鼬已经悄悄挪到了他身后，埋进他的衣领中啃咬那块皮肤。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”他叹息着，感受电流顺着脊柱直达下身，后背覆盖上鼬的胸膛，他在无声地笑，震动出卖了他。  
“混蛋。”  
鼬咬着他后颈，佐助的头发柔软地扎在他脸上，让他有些分心，手胡乱按在衣服上，摸到皮带上的金属扣。  
“你甘心吗。”  
很好，他成功想起剧本，没有迷失在弟弟的香味里。皮带上金属搭扣的冷硬质地让他鼓起勇气，你可以的，再鬼畜一点。  
结果试图解开带子的手指被越缠越紧，轮到佐助没忍住笑出来。  
“哥哥，干什么呢。”  
他扬起头，枕上鼬的肩膀，用眼睛上的封布去蹭他的脸。他现在一定连耳朵都红了。  
“原谅我……”  
“不要。”  
他蠕动起来，在哥哥怀里故意挑火。鼬于是放弃了，捉住被捆住也不安分的手，侧过脸与他接吻。濡湿的唇舌交缠在一起，他听到满足的鼻音。  
佐助看不见，而他睁眼就能看到他的唇，泛着红润的水光，半张着喘气。还好他看不见。  
“哥，再这样下去我就要炸了，你用看的就够了吗？”  
佐助后悔了，他不应该恬着老脸贼一样偷来当年这套拘束服，指望他纯情的哥跟他玩什么禁忌的角色扮演……尽管他俩的关系已经挺禁忌的了。他就应该直接给鼬穿上，反正他哥没他高，穿这套正合适。  
说完一阵沉默，佐助忍不住想是否伤到了他哥的自尊，要不然还是道个歉然后我行我上吧。鼬掏出苦无贴着脊椎一划到底，锋利的尖擦过里面赤裸的皮肤，激起另一阵战栗。  
“抱歉，佐助，我没办法看你这样。”  
“你就不唔……好凉……”  
半声呻吟卡在喉咙里，鼬没直接脱掉那层破破烂烂的衣服，而是把手顺着袖子慢慢伸进去，找到另一双手捏了捏指肚，又沿着原路缓缓出来，半触不触地抚摸他的手臂。他有点自暴自弃，低头亲吻眼前的脊骨，佐助顺从地低头，骨头撑起皮肤，他不禁轻咬。  
他去抚摸佐助的胸膛，交叠困在衣袖里的手隔着一层推挤他的手掌。另一只手顺着切开的口覆盖勃起多时的性器，略显粗暴地揉弄起来。  
“啊……别这样，哥哥。”  
果然记仇，佐助想。他快要站不住了，恨不得全靠在他哥身上。那双手上的厚茧摩擦敏感的柱体，拇指按住头部打转，紧接着撸动起来。  
这让他腿一软险些摔在地上。好吧，他想要这个已经很久了。  
倒地时他挣扎着解放出自己的手，鼬很快覆上来将他压在地上。现在他只剩腿还拌在拘束服的裤子里，也很快被划开，他自觉分开双腿，随着鼬的动作摆动起腰来。鼬还穿着上忍小马甲，包裹得像个粽子。佐助猜他现在一定一脸严肃，半点不像要干自己的亲弟弟。但鼬的手活好极了，他乱七八糟地呻吟，喘得厉害，全靠那只手才能勉强跪住。隔了好一会儿才听到丢人的哭腔，他射在他哥手里，眼泪打湿了蒙眼的布。  
佐助，你还好吗。他听到身后传来鼬深长的呼吸，这让他迷之骄傲起来。于是他翻了个身，手指慢慢划过身体，撸动他软下来的性器，甚至抬腿去蹭鼬。  
他遮着眼，就以为鼬也看不见，事后回想起来不知道要挖多深的坑把自己埋了。然而现在，他全身只剩眼上的遮蔽，白皮肤上都是他哥造出的印子，自己的精液涂得满腹都是，而他还嫌不够，大张着腿自己向后穴摸去。  
——哥哥。  
他没能叫出来，鼬不知何时沾了润滑膏，在他继续作妖前堵住那张嘴，手指挤进穴口直接去够那个敏感点。  
于是他没能说出口的话又变成了喘息，光裸的长腿盘上鼬的腰，接吻时双手将鼬脑后的头发拨得一团糟。  
鼬不是做爱时爱说话的类型，他本来也不是，都是拘束服的错。  
“进来。”  
他在亲吻的间隙祈求，鼬随即将他填满。他的性器夹在两人之间，粗糙的衣服刺激得脑子一片空白。  
鬼知道他在说什么，他也不愿意再想起来。

“这个好像没办法还回去了啊。”佐助扶着腰发愁。鼬走过来看了看，不堪入目。  
“天照！”


End file.
